RelationshipTrouble in Stars Hollow
by Gertyke
Summary: 7th chapter is up...Is Rory going to like her trip with Lorelai, Luke and Jess? How will Lorelai react when Luke gets to her place to leave to the airport? (till now PG-13)
1. Ch 1: Introduction

Relationship-trouble in Stars Hollow  
  
Note: I do not own any characters in this story.... I wish I did but yeah whatever :) Note: I'm Dutch, I try to make an English fan fiction and I try my best to do it without mistakes and so quick as I can :)  
  
Summary: Lorelai wants to ask Luke out but is afraid of his reaction... Rory is having trouble deciding which guy she likes the most... the soft but jealousy Dean, the rebel Jess, or the player Tristan... Its rated R for some sex-scenes ...  
  
One fine day in the Gilmore House, Lorelai wakes up and walks slowly and still tired to Rory's bedroom  
  
L: Rory sweety get up!! Time to go to school...  
  
R: Mom... what are you thinking its just 5 o'clock in the morning  
  
L: well, look at your watch then  
  
R: oh my god, its already that late why couldn't you wake me up  
  
Lorelai is stunned...  
  
L: I just woke you up rory  
  
R: ow yeah sorry  
  
Rory smiles and gets up fast and gets ready for school... when they're ready they first go to Luke's to get some coffee and then Rory takes the bus to Hartford. Lorelai is still at Luke's begging for some more coffee  
  
L: Come on Luke only 1 cup more please!!!!  
  
Luke: No!! You've had already 5 cups of coffee, that's way too much for you!  
  
L: come on please... I need it, I maybe die without it  
  
Luke: don't be so dramatically about it  
  
L: but I'm telling the truth, I can't live without coffee...  
  
Finally Luke gives in to Lorelai and gives her some coffee  
  
Luke: here I hope you'll die of it  
  
L: ow Luke that's not sweet of you  
  
Luke: I know I know....  
  
They chat for sometime, but meanwhile Rory arrives at Chilton and walks to her locker and puts some books in it... then she hears a familiar voice  
  
Tristan: hello Mary  
  
R: hello Tristan, how many times do I have to tell you its RORY and not Mary!!  
  
Tristan: I know but Mary is nicer  
  
R: Djeez Tristan, get a grip of yourself  
  
Rory walks away to class but bumps into a chaotic Paris who's carrying a lot of books and papers  
  
R: Hey Paris, how's it going?  
  
Paris: it's a disaster!!!  
  
R: what is?  
  
Paris: The school play!  
  
R: what school play?  
  
Paris: the one where I'm in charge of  
  
R: you're in charge of the school play?  
  
Paris: yes I am, and I know who are playing the lead players.  
  
R: Who?  
  
Paris: Euhm well, we have to do Grease this year... and well I was thinking... maybe you could play Sandy?  
  
R: Who me??? No no no no....  
  
Paris: yes you're Sandy!!! And you can't come out of it!  
  
R: So who's Danny?  
  
Paris: Tristan... but I have to go know  
  
R: WHAT????  
  
Paris: bye!  
  
Paris runs away quickly, Rory complains about the play in her mind. Why do I have to do the play with Tristan... why not somebody else??? She sighs and goes to her next class... when school's out she's sitting on the bench outside of school reading a book, when Tristan shows up to talk with her  
  
Tristan: hello Mary...  
  
R: hey Tristan  
  
Tristan: I guess you've heard of the play?  
  
R: yeah I did...  
  
Tristan: you and me on a big stage how does that feel?  
  
R: horrifying  
  
Tristan: Really?  
  
R: no...  
  
Tristan: well then... I'll see you tomorrow... bye Mary!  
  
Rory looks at Tristan when he walks away to his car... suddenly there goes a big shock through her mind... she's starting to like the idea of rehearsing with Tristan... she shouldn't like that... she has a boyfriend Dean.... Quickly she enters the bus when it stops in front of her, and she's back on her way to Stars Hollow where Dean is waiting for her by the bus stop...  
  
Dean: There's my sweet girlfriend  
  
R: hey!!!  
  
They start kissing for a while and they look at eachother  
  
R: do you have to work today?  
  
Dean: yeah... sorry...  
  
R: When?  
  
Dean: in about 10 minutes  
  
Rory sighs and kisses him again but then they say goodbye and dean goes to the grocery store where he works and Rory goes to Luke's where her mother is complaining about the fact that she isn't getting coffee again...  
  
L: Why can't I get a cup of coffee  
  
Luke: you've had enough today  
  
L: how do you know that!!!  
  
Luke: you've had almost 20 cups of coffee today and that alone in this diner!!!  
  
L: Luke!  
  
Luke: What?  
  
L: Coffee please!!  
  
Luke: ok here you go...  
  
Rory who has heard the complete conversation, laughs and sits down besides Lorelai  
  
R: you're to easy Luke...  
  
L: hey don't give him any idea's!  
  
R: no no I won't  
  
L: ok good girl  
  
Luke: here you go your last one today  
  
L: yeah yeah sure  
  
R: me want some coffee too  
  
Luke: is it for you or for your mom?  
  
R: for me  
  
Rory laughs and luke gives her a cup of coffee... Jess comes downstairs and smiles at rory  
  
R: hey jess  
  
Jess: Rory...  
  
Luke: Work Jess WORK  
  
Jess: Sir yes sir!  
  
Luke: djeez, you're annoying you know that  
  
Jess: I try my best  
  
Rory giggles and looks at jess while he's sweeping the floor... and drying the tables...  
  
L: Rory watch out your eyes are gonna fall out!!  
  
R: Mom!!!  
  
L: okok I'll shut up now  
  
R: That's the best  
  
L: ow shit... I forgot something at the inn... I'm gonna go get it ok... I'll see you at home  
  
R: ok mom, bye...  
  
Luke: bye lorelai  
  
L: bye luke  
  
They smile at each other, both realising they like the other one, but both afraid to tell it to the other one, Rory sees it but doesn't say a word about it and empty's her cup of coffee and says goodbye to Luke and Jess... she goes to sit at the bridge next to the water to read some more, she doesn't realise Jess had followed her...so she got scared a bit when he said something  
  
R: ow god, jess, you scared me...  
  
Jess: Sorry  
  
R: its ok :)  
  
Rory smiles at him and jess goes sit next to her. And looks at the book she's reading  
  
Jess: Nice, I've read that one too, it's a good one...  
  
R: yeah it is...  
  
Jess: yeah...  
  
R: Jess?  
  
Jess: yeah?  
  
R: Why did you follow me here? 


	2. Ch 2: The Storm

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, I can fit with everything in it, I know the dialogues are a little lame but that's because I'm not the specialist when it comes to English :) and for this review piece ( ( *you* may want Rory to drop everything to be with Jess or Tristin, but Rory wouldn't do that right away.) I know but its still a fan fiction you know... I can do whatever I want with the characters :) I try to let them fit in, but that's not sooo easy when you don't have the vocabulary of a real person from England or America :) so please don't be hard on me I know everything you guys say is true and oh yeah its my first FF so :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I wish I did but I didn't Note: for the dean-lovers out there, I'm not a dean fan so he's gonna be less in the story then jess and Tristan. Ow and I would really LOVE some reviews ;)  
  
Rating Chapter 2: euhm... so far some intensive kissing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess: yeah?  
  
R: Why did you follow me here?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess and Rory were still sitting at the bridge near the water... Jess was a little stunned he didn't really know what to do right now... should he tell her why he was really here or make something up...?  
  
Jess: I... I just wanted to talk for a moment  
  
R: bout what?  
  
Jess: *laughs* I can't remember  
  
R: Jess!! Why are you really here?  
  
Jess: ok, I just wanted to spend some time with you  
  
Rory blushes a little and smiles at him. But then she fell a little raindrop fall on her nose so they both get up to get inside before it started raining. But they were a little to slow so they had to start running when it started to rain very hard and they had to shelter in a small shed.  
  
Jess: Shit... stupid rain *he walks to the window and looks outside*  
  
Rory walks around the shed nervously she was soaking wet already and she had just run outside for less than 5 minutes... Jess saw it and put off his jacket...  
  
Jess: do you want my t-shirt? Its still dry because of the jacket...  
  
R: *she doubted it for a second* euh ok...  
  
Jess puts of his shirt and hands it over to her... she goes to stand in a corner with her back turned to him to change her t-shirt for his... Jess can't take his eyes of her but looks away quickly when she turns again  
  
R: thanks...  
  
Jess: you're welcome  
  
R: oh no!!!  
  
Jess: what?  
  
R: I have to call my mom, she'll be worried!!!  
  
Jess: do you have a cell-phone with you?  
  
R: she's gonna be mad ... oh what?  
  
Jess: a cell-phone?  
  
R: no no I forgot it at home... or not? I don't remember!!! What do I have to do now, I have to run home  
  
Before Rory could run out of the shed jess pulled her back  
  
Jess: you're not going out there, haven't you see how it's storming?  
  
R: But I have to go home to my mom, she'll be worried otherwise  
  
Jess: first of all see if you have the cell-phone with you or not  
  
Rory starts looking in her pockets to see if she has the cell-phone with her and finds it... so she calls home to tell her mom where she is... but there is no answer, so she calls to Luke's to see if she's there  
  
Luke: Luke's how can I help you  
  
R: Luke!! Its rory is my mom there?  
  
Luke: yeah she is and she's freaking out again because you're not here and she doesn't get any coffee anymore...  
  
R: can I speak with her for a second?  
  
Luke: yeah sure  
  
Luke hands the phone over to Lorelai, Lorelai takes the phone from Luke  
  
L: Rory! Rory! Where are you? Did you see It's storming outside? Where did you go? Who's with you! I hear a voice!!!  
  
R: Mom!! Cool Down!! To answer all of your questions: In a shed, Yes, To the bridge, Jess!  
  
L: Jess is with you? What the hell is he doing there and why are you in a shed???  
  
R: we were talking about stuff when it began to rain so we went to find some place to shelter because the storm began, and now we're stuck here because of that stupid storm!!! And why are you at Luke's and not at home???  
  
L: hello it's storming outside, ya think I'm gonna run home in this weather, no... so I stay here with lots and lots of coffee, and of course Luke who doesn't want to give me coffee!!!!  
  
Rory giggles and says goodbye to her mom, and that she will come home whenever she can... but the storm continues and both the Gilmore's are stuck where they are... Rory goes sit next to Jess who was sitting down on a bench what was standing in the shed...  
  
Jess: so I guess we're stuck here  
  
R: Yes we are...  
  
Jess: so how does it feel to have a dry shirt?  
  
R: oh what... oh  
  
**Rory's POV** Rory looks at jess who doesn't have a shirt on anymore because she has it on now and she grins to herself... she looks a little uncomfortably cuz she knows jess likes her, but she has dean, she likes jess, but she still thinks about Dean all the time...  
  
**Jess's POV** He feels her eyes on his body, but doesn't react on it, he knows she'll chose for dean, why wouldn't she, if I was in her place I would chose dean also, cuz I'm not worth her... he feel uncomfortably because he wants to kiss her and tell her he loves her, but he knows he can't, she has a boyfriend... he sighs in himself.  
  
Rory walks around in the shed when she sees a mirror and looks at herself. Jess looks at her, but doesn't understand what she's doing... Suddenly she turns to him.  
  
R: Jess? Am I beautiful?  
  
Jess: *stunned about the question* What?  
  
R: Beautiful? Am I beautiful?  
  
Jess: yeah you're beautiful  
  
R: Well that answer is very convincing...  
  
Jess stands up and walks towards her  
  
Jess: you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...  
  
R: you don't mean that  
  
Jess: I do mean that...  
  
R: seriously?  
  
Jess: Yeah...  
  
Rory's faces turns red, and she smiles in herself **its good to get a compliment, I like it when he does that...**  
  
Jess: why do you think you're not beautiful?  
  
R: I just had a feeling...  
  
Jess: Did Dean say sometime??  
  
R: No! No! No! It was just a thought  
  
Jess: ok, but don't ever think you're not beautiful ok  
  
He rubs her cheek with his hand and looks at her **God... she looks beautiful... ** She looks up to him and smiles sweetly, doesn't know what's gonna happen next... His face is coming closer to hers, she knows he's gonna kiss her, but she just lets him do whatever he wants to do...  
  
Jess slowly leans in and puts his lips on hers... the kiss is soft and tender but they both feel the sparks going through their entire body. When they stop they look at each other  
  
R: Jess...  
  
Jess: shhh...  
  
He lays his finger on her lips. And then he leans in again and kisses her again but more passionate than before. Rory lays her arms around him, and kisses him fully back... She feels his body against hers and likes the thought that it's jess kissing her, and not dean but then she realises what she's doing and pushes him away  
  
R: I can't do this... I just can't, I have dean, I can't betray him... I can't cheat on him, I never cheated not even with a game...  
  
Jess: cool down rory...  
  
R: I can't cool down I just kissed you and for me that's cheating on dean... I can't do this!!!  
  
Before she could say anything else Jess put his arms around her and starts to kiss her again... she gives in to her emotions and kisses back her hands gliding on his belly ... his hands on her sides. They both feel the reaction they get from the kiss and feel like they could kiss each other forever...  
  
~Meanwhile at Luke's~  
  
Lorelai is the only person besides Luke who is in the diner... she's begging Luke to get some coffee, but like always he isn't giving her any  
  
L: Lukey!!! Please!!! Can I have some coffee, Lukeyyyyy  
  
Luke: Stop calling me Lukey!!  
  
L: Lukeyyyyyyyy  
  
Luke: Stop it!!  
  
L: I want some coffee, Lukey!  
  
Luke: How many did you have already  
  
L: euhm let me count... 3?  
  
Luke: 3???? 3 coffee cans ok, but not 3 cups!  
  
L: oh I had to count the cups you could have just said so!  
  
Luke sighs and pours in some coffee and starts wiping some tables... Lorelai looks at him while he's wiping them... **he's so cute when he's mad at me** 


	3. Ch 3: I I Can't Do This

A/N: First of all... I'm not going to look to the commentary' about the tenses anymore... cuz I'm not good at it... I'm really not good at it... I'm working on my dialogues very hard... I hope its going to be better this time :) NOTE: I'm still DUTCH ya know ;)  
  
/b (don't read if you don't wanne know) Rory will end up with Jess probably she will have spent some time with Tristan before she really decides what she's going to do...  
  
QUESTION: What's AU? I'm not quite yet involved with all the stuff on ff.net sorry...  
  
A/N: Ok, that's it then please I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Oh and this story is totally fiction none of this (well some things happened but not many things) happens in the show itself... and the characters haven't totally the same attitude's as in the show I try to keep it to a limited change but yeah... I hop you like it so far  
  
Ch 3: I... I can't do this  
  
Rory and jess are still at the shed, it's still storming outside they're still kissing each other, but Rory freezes  
  
R: I ... I can't do this... sorry jess  
  
Jess: Rory wait!  
  
Rory runs out of the shed into the storm... she runs and runs, leaving Jess behind in the shed... she runs to Luke's for her mom... but by the time she's there she's soaking wet again and Lorelai turns to her stunned  
  
L: Rory sweety what are you doing here..???  
  
R: I ... I don't know I couldn't stay there anymore  
  
L: Where?  
  
R: In the shed with Jess...  
  
L: Did he try anything? What did he do? I'm going to kill that kid!!  
  
Luke who only heard the last sentence  
  
Luke: you're going to kill a kid which one?  
  
L: Your nephew  
  
R: mom...  
  
L: shut up Rory and just say what he did to you  
  
Luke: wait wait wait!!! Who did what to whom?  
  
L: your stupid little nephew did something to my daughter!!!  
  
R: NO HE DIDN'T CAN'T YOU JUST BE LISTENING FOR A SEC!  
  
Lorelai and Luke both stand paralyzed because of Rory's reaction... Rory shake's her head and runs out of the diner straight home... Meanwhile the storm was nearly gone, but it was still raining, not as hard as before...  
  
Luke: what did just happen?!?  
  
L: I don't know, but what I do know is that my daughter is upset because of Jess!  
  
Luke: yeah and what's the problem?  
  
L: Because of JESS! You know that kid is trouble  
  
Luke: you didn't even know what he did!  
  
L: I don't have to know what he did to think he's a trouble-kid  
  
Luke: you don't have to be so prejudged about him! You're just as Taylor  
  
L: So now you're compairing me to Taylor?  
  
Luke: Yeah what if I am!  
  
L: Well then have fun!  
  
Lorelai runs out of the diner after her daughter... Luke slaps himself on the head **how could I be so stupid, now she's mad at me... ** Jess walks in but wants to walk straight to the apartment but Luke stops him  
  
Luke: What happened?  
  
Jess: What are you talking about?  
  
Luke: I'm talking about Rory! What happened Jess!  
  
Jess: Nothing leave me alone!  
  
Jess wants to walk up the stairs but luke grabs his arm and pulls him down  
  
Luke: WHAT happened I know something did because otherwise Rory wouldn't be so upset I know she was with you!  
  
Jess: *sighs* wanne know what happened?  
  
Luke: yeah I do!  
  
Jess: we were stuck at that shed yeah?  
  
Luke: yeah  
  
Jess: well we kissed  
  
Luke: you kissed? You idiot you know she has a boyfriend!!!  
  
Jess: I know ok! But I wasn't the one that was kissing me back that was SHE!!!  
  
Luke: she kissed you back? But why was she so upset then?  
  
Jess: Because she couldn't continue cuz she has dean ok, and I'm not in the mood to talk about it anymore!!!  
  
Jess runs up the stairs, but Luke doesn't stop him anymore and thinks about what jess just said to him... was his nephew in love? That couldn't be... but what if he was... it's not gonna end out well if Rory is staying with dean...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Due to the reviews I'm gonna change my style of writing, sorry that's it in the middle of the chapter but I realized it's the dialogues that aren't really that good... so instead of: R:... L:.... I'm gonna change it in a '....' Said rory and smiled to her mom. Ok?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Meanwhile at the Gilmore's House~  
  
Lorelai storms into the house 'Rory, Rory!!' she yells towards the kitchen... 'Where are you, so we can talk sweets' she runs towards her room and pushes the door open.  
  
Rory is sitting on her bed, with her hand on her eyes crying silently... Lorelai walks towards her and sits down next to her on the bed 'Rory sweets what happened' she strokes Rory's hair with her fingers to comfort her a little...  
  
They sit quietly for a moment until Rory lifts her head 'I don't know what to do anymore mom... ' she sighed and spoke slowly 'I was with jess in the shed... and we kissed but ... but I ...' Lorelai interrupted her 'you didn't want to kiss him?' Rory shook her and looked at her mother tears running down on her cheeks 'I DID want to kiss him, that's the problem'  
  
Lorelai's jaw dropped a little 'honey, you wanted to kiss Jess?' Rory nodded and started crying again 'aw honey, you don't have to cry because of that!!' Rory looked up in her mother's eyes.  
  
'I do have to cry because of that, because I'm not the girl that cheats on her boyfriend!!!!! I don't cheat, never!!!' Lorelai nodded as approval 'I know honey, and before you decide what to do about this you have to know I support your decision whether you choose for dean or jess'  
  
Rory stopped crying 'you do? But ... you don't like jess' Lorelai sighed 'I know I don't like jess but I support your decision, you're old enough to do that for your own now...' she glanced down to rory to see her reaction to this.  
  
'I need to think about this, I don't want to hurt Dean...' she whispered after a little while... and lay her head on her pillow. Lorelai was still stroking her daughter's hair... 'I'll leave you alone to think about this ok..??' Rory nodded and Lorelai walked out of the room.  
  
Lorelai walked to the living-room and picked up the phone and dialled the number of Luke's diner. 'Luke's' answered a voice on the other side of the line. 'Luke?' she asked. 'No it's Ceasar, Luke went out for a walk' was the answer. 'oh ok, thanks Ceasar'. She hung up the phone and went outside to sit on the porch.  
  
She was thinking about what rory had said to her earlier and didn't hear the footsteps that were coming closer to her house. 'Lorelai?' She startled when she heard Luke's voice and looked up. 'Luke'  
  
He smiled shyly at her 'I think I need to apologize to you...' Lorelai nodded 'yeah me too' 'did you talk to rory?' he asked her nervously... she nodded and he continued 'well I've talked to jess and well...' Lorelai interrupted him 'I know I figured it out too today they like each other' 'yeah I know, a lot' Lorelai sighed  
  
Luke sat down next to her 'I know you don't really like the kid but... give him a chance...' Lorelai nodded and answered him 'if Rory likes him, I just need to go with her decision' Luke was a little speechless because she approved so quickly  
  
'ok... I better get back to the diner now to close it up' Luke said while he stood up. 'yeah ok...' He walked off the porch. Lorelai called after him 'Thanks Luke' he turned around 'for what?' She smiled 'for liking me' and walked inside...  
  
A/N: sorry for the stupid tenses again... I can't find a red line for those tenses.... SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!! 


	4. Ch 4: What now?

A/N Thanks for the reviews about the 2nd part of the story I really appreciated it and so I'm going to continue with that style of writing...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters blablabla I know I left this part out for a while but yeah, I can forget something too :)  
  
**********************************************  
  
The next day lorelai woke up and walked slowly towards Rory's room, and saw she was already gone...so she walked to the kitchen for some dinner where she found a little note from her daughter  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I'm gone to see Dean, I have to speak to him about what happened the  
other night... I know that's not the best thing I could do, but I have  
to do I'll come home afterwards or I'll see you at the diner...  
  
Rory  
  
Lorelai smiled to herself and said to herself 'I have one fine daughter, so sincere, so wonderful and honest'  
  
She went upstairs again and took a shower, she got dressed and afterwards she went to the diner to get some breakfast... she was a little shy towards Luke because of the other night and went to sit at a table next to the window.  
  
Luke walked towards her 'so... what can I get ya?'  
  
She thought about it for a moment 'Blueberry pancakes please with lots and lots of chocolate sauce'. Luke smiled and walked towards the counter and gave the order to Ceasar.  
  
Lorelai looked at him for a moment but then moved her gaze towards the window, to look outside. What she saw there was a little disturbing.  
  
Rory was walking behind Dean with tears in her eyes... but lorelai couldn't hear what they were talking about, a couple of minutes later Rory walked in the diner still crying and sat down besides her mom.  
  
She looked at her mom 'we just broke up...'  
  
Lorelai was a little startled but hugged her daughter and told her it was alright 'do you wanne go wallow a little?' she shook her head in reply 'I just think it's so hard for him... I'm feeling so bad because he's so hurt and I feel like I've done the best thing'  
  
Luke saw Rory come in with tears in her eyes and made her some blueberry pancakes with extra chocolate sauce to, so he brought the 2 plates to them 'Are you ok?' Rory nodded 'I'm fine, thx for the pancakes' 'your welcome' and he walked back towards the counters  
  
After Luke returned to the counters, Lorelai turned to her daughter 'it's ok sweety, you've done the best you should've done, if you didn't he would be more hurt afterwards then now'  
  
Rory nodded and started to eat the pancakes... Lorelai looked a little concerned about the feelings of her daughter, but she knew Rory did what she really wanted to do, she just knew it, it was a feeling ...  
  
~A couple of days later~  
  
Rory hadn't seen Jess since the kiss in the shed, Jess had lost his hope that someday Rory would be with him, he didn't know about the brake-up of Dean and Rory so he thought they were still together.  
  
He was sitting on the bridge, reading a novel that he had bought that day in the mall of Hartford, he went there if he needed a couple of new books because the bookshop in Stars Hollow hasn't all the books he wanted to read.  
  
Rory wanted to go to the bridge to read. But when she walked towards it she saw jess sitting there already... So she walked after a couple of doubts towards him. And sat down next to him, quietly...  
  
He didn't look up to her... he was ashamed, he thought he was the one that went wrong the other day... She didn't look up to him... she was ashamed, because of her feelings towards him.  
  
The both just sat there, quietly until Rory took initiative... 'Jess... I'm sorry' she began but Jess stopped her, 'yeah I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry that I'm so completely crazy in love with you, but I know you have Dean'  
  
He stood up and wanted to walk away but Rory quickly stood up to and stopped him 'you didn't hear?' she looks a little confused. 'Hear what?' Jess replied. 'I... I broke up with Dean a couple of days ago, and...it was...because of...'  
  
Jess just stood there stunned, he didn't realise Rory would have ever felt the same way about him as he felt for her. 'Because of what?' he asked her when she waited to continue her sentence. 'You'  
  
She looked at the ground...waiting for him to just say something to her, but he stood there stunned and for the first time in his life speechless... he didn't expect her to give that answer.  
  
But then he took her head between his hands smiled at her and just kissed her, without saying a word, and it felt good, it felt like the first kiss they ever had, Rory felt relieved, there was no more guilt, no more boyfriend, she was free just free and she could kiss jess without feeling sorry...  
  
They just stood there kissing each other till Rory pulled away and smiled at him. She was full of joy and amusement, he felt the same as her. She leaned in again and kissed him again, and again and again...  
  
~Meanwhile at Luke's~  
  
Lorelai stormed into the diner. 'LUKEY!!!!!' she yelled. Some of the other customers looked weird at her but she didn't pay attention to it 'LUKE!!!' she yelled again, and Luke came down from the stairs 'What?'  
  
Lorelai smiled 'I need coffee' Luke sighed 'and that's why you have to yell like something had happened? Djeez, I thought something serious happened to you or Rory!' 'aw, sorry Lukey' She smiled 'now coffee please'  
  
Luke sighed and poured in some coffee in a mug and put it in front of here 'here ya go, now please stop calling me Lukey!' She nodded as an answer but a couple of minutes later she said 'nope, lukey is nice, I like calling you lukey'  
  
Luke shook his head 'whatever!' and he went back to serving the other customers, he didn't notice lorelai was looking at him and when he turned around and saw it he said 'What?' She shook her head quickly 'nothing'  
  
He didn't believe her and pulled her outside 'what's wrong, I know you longer than today so I can see when something is wrong...' she sighed 'there's nothing wrong Luke, believe me' he nodded 'ok... but I can see something is bothering you'  
  
'ok, there maybe is something...' she looked at the ground 'but I can't tell you at the moment' she walked away from the diner towards the inn. Luke looked at her when she walked away and sighed, then he walked back in the diner.  
  
~Back to jess and Rory~  
  
They were now sitting on the bridge Rory was leaning against jess between his legs, and jess' arms were around here, the looked happy. From time to time Rory turned her head to kiss Jess sweetly.  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N: I would really appreciate some Reviews here :) And ow yeah, I could use some suggestion on how to continue the story okai ;) I hope you like it so far! 


	5. Ch 5: Realisation

A/N: Thanks for the reviews but keep them coming and I'll keep writing  
I hope you like the story so far, I could really use some suggestions  
about how to continue :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters... only the storyline...  
  
PS: Sorry it took so long to update :)  
  
*************************************  
  
Lorelai stormed into the kitchen of the inn 'Sookie!!!' Sookie startled and dropped a knife 'What? What's wrong? Where's the fire?' she started babbling 'There's no fire sook...' lorelai replied 'Then what's wrong??'  
  
Lorelai sighed 'I think I'm in love...' Sookie started smiling 'you are how cute!! And with who? Do I know him???' Lorelai nodded... 'but I don't know how to tell him!!'  
  
'Lor! Who is it?' sookie asked nervously. Lorelai shrugged and whispered 'Luke'. Sookie let out a small shriek of relieve 'FINALLY!' Lorelai was stunned 'what finally?' she asked. And sookie started to explain 'you guys are already crazy about each other for a couple of years but neither of you realised it'  
  
Lorelai was speechless 'I wasn't crazy about him, I just fell for him!' Sookie shook her head 'think think!' Lorelai started to think about it for a moment 'euh... ow yeah... I'm starting to get your point sook...'  
  
~At the bridge~  
  
'Jess, I have to get to the bus-stop... for school' Rory said and kissed him sweetly and then stood up and started to walk away. Jess stopped her 'do you have to go?' she nodded 'I have a meeting about the school play... '. 'ok' he replied and walked with her to the bus-stop and kissed her goodbye.  
  
Rory read a book while she was in the bus and got off the bus when she was at her school... she walked to her locker and put some books in it. When she wanted to close the locker Tristin was standing next to her.  
  
'Hey Mary' he began the conversation. 'Hey Tristin, what do you want?' Tristin smiled 'nothing, just the pleasure of being around you!' Rory shook her head 'djeez tris I have better things to do then that!' and she walked away towards her next class.  
  
But Tristin didn't give up and sat behind her in class... 'you know mary, we better get start practising our kiss for the grease musical that we're going to do' Rory didn't react on what he was saying so he continued 'I won't mind kissing you, and maybe you'll find it pleasant too?'  
  
She turned towards him 'Do you mind? I'm trying to pay attention here!' and she turned away. Tristin sighed and didn't say anything anymore for the rest of the time they were in class.  
  
Later that day they had to be at the meeting for the school play. But Rory had to stay with Mr. Medina to talk about the class so she was a little late... she found only Tristin sitting in the room...  
  
'Well well who do we got here... little Mary' Rory looked around the room while Tristin got up and walked towards her. 'where is everyone' she asked stunned. 'gone, they left I think 5 minutes ago, the meeting was over so...'  
  
'So, Mary, shall we practise our kiss?' Tristin leaned towards him, but she pushed him away 'Tristin!! Stop!' But he didn't stop and kissed her fully on the lips. She startled pushed him away and ran out of the room. **ow my... ** she thought all the time.  
  
She ran to her car and quickly drove back to Stars Hollow. She went into the house and sat down on the couch in front of the tv... where a show was on where they could win vacation trips if they just made a phone call and left their address...  
  
~A couple of days later~  
  
Rory and jess were happy with each other, Rory had told jess what happened and jess totally understood the fact that it wasn't her fault, Lorelai hadn't asked Luke out yet, because she was waiting for the right moment.  
  
Rory walked towards the mailbox to get the mail. She wasn't really awake yet, she was walking in her pyjama's and walked back inside with the mail... she started going trough the mail when she found a letter addressed to her... she took it and opened it quickly  
  
Dear Miss Gilmore,  
  
I have the great pleasure to announce you that you've won the 'call  
and win a trip' contest that you have entered in the beginning of this  
week. The trip you've won is sure a wonderful journey.  
  
You're going to have the chance to spend 14 Days in Egypt, Hurghada  
enjoying the beach, sun and maybe get some diving experience if you're  
in to sports.  
  
This envelope contains a form which you can use to get 4 tickets at  
your travelling agents. Yes you're reading this right, you can invite  
3 other people to go with you on this fabulous journey!  
  
I hope you'll have a great time  
  
Rory gasped and started jumping around... she ran upstairs and started pushing her until she woke up. 'What? Where's the fire? Rory? What's up?' she quickly sat up and Rory handed her the letter with a big smile... A couple of minutes later they were both jumping around in the house.  
  
'EGYPT!!!! Here we come!!' Rory yelled. Lorelai giggled 'ooh, beware...' Rory poked her. And they started to jump around again.  
  
After a couple of jumping sessions they went back to their rooms to get changed. It was Saturday so they had all the time they needed. After about half an hour they walked into Luke's diner. They sat down at the counters and Luke poured in some coffee for them and then walked off to serve other customers.  
  
'Mom, who are we gonna invite to come with us?' Lorelai thought for a moment. 'well you've won the trip so you can decide... I'll completely agree with your choice.' She smiled and looked at her watch. 'oh crap, I have to go to the inn' she kissed Rory and walked away.  
  
Rory herself paid Luke for the coffee and walked outside to go to the travel agency. There she got her 4 tickets. She was sure she was gonna invite Jess to come cith her to Egypt, but the second person... it was one big mystery for her.  
  
But then it suddenly hit her... Sookie had told her that Lorelai confessed to her that she liked Luke. She had found her 4th person, she hoped he would join them. Jess was easy to convince, but Luke? She thought it was gonna be hard. So she started to walk back to the diner with her 4 tickets.  
  
When she walked in to the diner she saw jess cleaning a table and walked towards him and kissed him 'can I talk to you? I have some news :)' Jess nodded and they walked upstairs and sat down on his bed. 'so what did you wanne tell me?' Rory gave him a ticket.  
  
He stared at the ticket and then looked up to her 'did you buy this? Why?' she smiled 'I didn't buy them.' His eyes widened 'Did you steal them?' she poked him 'no silly! I've won these' he smiled and kissed her 'how many?' '4'  
  
'wow... I mean, wow, this is amazing and you want me to come with you?' he asked. 'of course, I wouldn't want to share it with anybody else, well except for my mom ofcourse' she laughed. 'For whom is the 4th ticket?' he asked. 'I think I wanne give it to Luke, you know...' he nodded 'because of what Sookie told you?' he smiled and Rory nodded.  
  
They walked downstairs and Rory sat down at the counter. 'what do you wanne eat?' Luke asked when he looked up to her. 'eum... I think ... a burger and fries please' he nodded and gave the order to Caesar. When he started noting some thing down Rory took out a ticket and put it on the countertop and pushed it towards him.  
  
He looked at it, then looked up amazed. 'What's that?' Rory giggled 'That's one of the 4 tickets I've won with a contest, it's for a trip to Egypt for 14 days.' Luke looked at it 'Why are you giving me one...??' he asked surprised 'Because I want you to come with me, mom and jess'  
  
She looked at him... 'So are you joining us?' He waited a second, and thought about it... It was difficult for him to close the diner for 2 entire weeks... 'Well....' He started ...  
  
************************** hope you like this chapter :) I've worked on it for probably an entire week, because my inspiration was completely gone ... so hope ya like it, I've choosed Egypt, because that's a country I know a little better then others cuz I visited it for about 6 or 7 times... 


	6. Ch 6: Counting the Days

A/N: Sorry it took so long, if I get many reviews, I'll write quicker, because I don't know if there are people that actually reading this...  
  
She looked at him... 'So are you joining us?' He waited a second, and thought about it... It was difficult for him to close the diner for 2 entire weeks... 'Well....' He started ...  
  
'Well, I guess I can close the diner for 2 weeks... but only if the other citizens approve it... because I provide dinner to hem... so...'  
  
Rory smiled 'we'll ask them on the town-meeting tonight'  
  
'Yeah I think we can do that' Luke nodded 'Doe lorelai know this?' Rory nodded in reply 'but she doesn't know I'm inviting you to go with us...' Luke looked at her curiously 'why is that?' 'I want it to be a surprise' she smiled turned around and walked out of the diner, leaving the 2 tickets for him and Jess...  
  
'Rory!' he yelled after her... 'if you wanne keep it a surprise let your mom be late at the town-meeting' she giggled 'we're always late so that shouldn't be a problem' and with that she walked outside...  
  
Later that evening  
  
'Rory!!! What the hell are you doing!' Lorelai called her daughter 'I'm brushing my hair' lorelai sighed 'does that normally occupy half an hour??' 'No, I just started brushing it' Rory smiled and thought to herself we have to be late keep that in mind  
  
'We're already 20 minutes overtime' Lorelai said when she stepped into her daughters room 'I know I know, but in the first 30 minutes nothing serious is said so...' came the reply. Lorelai walked into the kitchen shaking her head.  
  
'Normally it's me who's keeping us here so are you ready already?' Rory stepped out of her room... 'I'm ready' she smiled 'Finally!!' Lorelai took her coat and they walked outside... towards the town-meeting  
  
Lorelai looked at her watch 'Great when we'll finally be there we'll be 40 minutes late...' Rory giggled 'sorry mommy' 'That's alright like you've said nothing interesting is said in the first 30 minutes...'. They finally arrived at the meeting and when they entered all eyes were on them.  
  
'Lorelai! You're 40 minutes late! I believe that's a record' Lorelai thought for a second 'No, last year around Halloween I was 45 minutes late, so it's not a record' Rory smiled in amusement. 'Sit down please... ' Rory and lorelai got seated next to Luke and Jess. Rory leaned over jess to ask Luke if he had asked and he nodded in reply.  
  
And then she looked at him with eyes that said 'well what did they say' but before Luke could say anything jess whispered in her ear that they were ok with it. She smiled and lay her head on Jess's shoulder while listening to the other topics of the meeting.  
  
well well... I think Luke really convinced them to keep their mouth shut for mom... she thought when nobody said anything about it to her or her mom. In her mind she was counting the days till Spring Break 10 days she smiled at the thought that she would be in the plane in about 10 days.  
  
Lorelai didn't notice the staring from some of the other citizens and she was thinking about the 4th person who was going with them on their trip to Egypt. Who did she invite to come with us?? Lane... mm I don't know... Dean? Nah can't be... Maybe Paris? That will be a nice trip then... Luke? No can't be he has to keep the diner open...  
  
She was occupied with her thoughts about the 4th person to accompany them to Egypt that she didn't hear Taylor close the meeting. 'Mom?' Rory asked and Lorelai looked up. 'What?' 'the meeting is over mom, we can go now' Rory smiled and stood up.  
  
They walked home both with their own thoughts, Rory was already thinking about 2 weeks with Jess in Egypt... Lorelai was still thinking about the 4th person... So there was silence between them.  
  
9 Days Later  
  
Lorelai still hadn't found out who the 4th person was and she got really nervous and wanted to know who it was, but Rory didn't tell her just like everyone else in town. Rory had to go to school it was Friday... the last rehearsal for the school-play before the holidays was coming.  
  
Rory was putting her books in her locker when Paris walked up behind her 'Have you seen Tristin?' she asked almost yelling, Rory shook her head 'no why?' 'He's lost again! I can't find him anywhere!!!'  
  
Rory sighed and started to help look for Tristin, 20 minutes later she found him coming out of the toilets. 'Have you been inside the toilets for almost 30 minutes?' he looked up to her 'no, maximum 5 minutes or so...' 'Paris is looking for you, we have to rehears for the play!' 'ow... so we can finally practise our kiss?' he grinned.  
  
Rory startled 'NO! no... no kissing today! We'll do the kiss if necessary the day of the school-play not earlier!!!' she wanted to leave and go to Paris and the others but tristin stopped her and cornered her. 'where are you going so fast Mary?'  
  
Rory swallowed 'Don't you wanne spend some time with me?' she quickly shook her head and pushed him away but before she could even response he moved his lips on her and kissed her gently... then he backed away, smiled at her and left the school to go home...  
  
At that point Paris came into the hallway and saw Tristin leave school. 'Where is he going!!! We need him at rehearsal!' Rory was still stunned by the kiss and looked at the doors through which Tristin just left.  
  
She quickly came to her senses again and followed Paris towards the rehearsal. Almost an hour later she left school and took her bus to Stars Hollow.  
  
At Luke's  
  
Lorelai was sitting at a table near the window waiting for Rory and ordered some coffee. 'Luuuukkkkeeeee, can you tell me who Rory invited to go with us to Egypt?' Luke looked up to her 'nope, I think you're going to find out tomorrow won't you?' She shrugged 'I don't wanne find out tomorrow, I want to find out today...' 'well too bad' he turned around and smiled to himself leaving Lorelai pouting.  
  
At that point Rory walked in the diner 'Mom!! What are you doing here! We have to go home, pack our stuff!' she smiled and started pulling her mom up. 'Mommy wants coffee first' Rory sighed and sat on the chair next to Lorelai's chair.  
  
When Lorelai finally emptied her cup of coffee they said goodbye to Luke and Jess and walked home to start packing. It took the both of them 3 hours to pack. But when they were ready Rory had 3 trunks and 1 backpack, Lorelai had 4 trunks and a backpack. 'Didn't we pack a little too much?' Rory asked. 'No, this isn't much, I think we've pack too little'  
  
Rory started giggling 'nono this is enough, what would our company say if they had to carry all our trunks?' she smiled. 'come on let's go to bed, we have to get up at 6 tomorrow' Lorelai nodded 'see ya tomorrow sweety' They both left to their bedrooms to get some rest...  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay (School-work... :( it sucks) 


	7. Ch 7: Departure

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay people! This thing is really hard to write... I don't have many inspirations. I know its been a while now... I'm really sorry!  
  
**A/N2:** Sorry this is a very small chapter because I wanted to put something online... so you would know I was still writing... SORRY SORRY SORRY!!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything!

* * *

**CH 7 Departure**!  
  
'RORY!!!! RORY!!!! WAKE UP!!!' Lorelai was screaming in the kitchen, rory was still in her bed it was 6.30 already they had to leave in about ten minutes, so lorelai walked into's rory's room and started shaking her daughter awake 'Rory its 6.30 already get up!' Rory quickly got up '6.30? why didn't you wake me????' lorelai sighed 'that's because I'm just awake, my alarmclock didn't go off till 6.25!!!'  
  
Rory quickly ran to the bathroom and started to put some clothes on, luckily for them rory and lorelai could get dressed quick so they were ready just on time. Then their doorbell rang 'Just in time' Rory smiled and walked to the door to open it. 'Hey jess, luke' Lorelai's head came peeping around the corner 'Luke? Are you dropping jess off or what?'  
  
Rory giggled 'Mom! Haven't you figured it out yet???' Lorelai frowned 'what?' then finally she saw it... 'Why are you carrying trunks luke?' Luke smiled at her 'Well why would I carry trunks?' Lorelai gasped 'you're coming with us?' Rory clapped her hands 'she's finally seeying the whole picture' she laughed and started carrying trunks towards the car.  
  
Then she walked towards Jess and put her arms around him... 'I'm glad you're coming with us' she smiled and kissed him sweetly, then they carried Lorelai's trunks towards the car. Lorelai drove the car, Luke was sitting in the passenger-seat, and Rory and Jess were sharing the backseats with a trunk, because it didn't fit with the other trunks.  
  
Rory lay her head against Jess and fell asleep for the whole car-drive, Lorelai had to stop for coffee twice and finally they arrived at the airport. They unloaded the car and went to the check-in corner and gave their trunks to the girl behind the counter to check them in.  
  
They went trough all the different gates and finally sat down in the waiting area till they could board their plane. They started to discuss who should sit next to the windows. Luke and Jess said it was all the same, but Lorelai and Rory both wanted to sit next to the window, and since they had 2 tickets for in the front and 2 tickets for in the back of the plane and they were both next to a window they decided Lorelai and Rory would split.  
  
Jess would accompany Rory in the back of the plane. Luke would sit next to Lorelai in the front of the plane. Then finally came the voice from the speakers. 'Would the passengers of flight RT305 destination Hurghada, Egypt enter the plane-area to board the plane!'  
  
Lorelai and Rory both jumped up and grabbed their smaller bags which contained reading material, music and writing material. They boarded the plane quickly and took their seats quickly.  
  
Jess and Luke sat down next to them in their seats and Jess lay his arm around Rory.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, i wanted to give you something to let you see i'm still thinking about this story :)


End file.
